super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegloshian Norozu
The Aegloshian Cluster of Norozu is a terrifying, deadly and incredibly infectious accumulation of the biologically advanced Norozu. Usually called the Aerozu, they adapt and have a much more powerful Psionic Link to eachother than normal, able of communicating across Galaxy Clusters. Even more so with Aerozu Citadels. The Aerozu makes up 5.7% of that Known Universe's total territory after Prilagoditi's leave. Presently, they are tethered to the will of Adelia, their Queen. Despite their enhancements and increased Psionic Capabilities performed by Prilagoditi, the Aerozu type of Norozu is considered to be the absolute weakest form of Norozu out in the Greater Magniverse. __ToC__ History Not much is known about the Aegloshian Norozu besides the fact that it was purposefully hunted down by Prilagoditi for it's weakness as the weakest Norozu type in his pet-project to try and control a Norozu. Prior to Adelia being connected as the Hive Mind's core intelligence, the Aegloshian Norozu as awhole seemed to be on the verge of both extinction and failure as Prilagoditi repeatedly prevented them from growing outside of his control range; preventing it from forming it's own Hivemind and rather turning said Hiveminds into Citadels to extend the range of his, and later Adelia's, command. After Adelia was inputted into the Hivemind and the Cluster as awhole began movement as a united front, the Aegloshian Norozu Cluster began making massive sweeps across the Universe and garnering a reputation to aliens that have never even been close to the Earth Sector before. However, after Prilagoditi left and left Adelia uncommanded, she was left to her primal instincts instilled in her by Prilagoditi to take over the Universe. It was only until after finding another Human far away from the Earth Sector that she began having memory lapses of her past, secluding herself from the Hivemind in the process. This allowed once doomed Civilizations the ability to counterattack as the Norozu creatures were then left to be feral; with massive amounts of territory being taken from the Norozu along with countless worlds being purged of their influence after decades of planet-glassing. After resolving to find out more about her past, Adelia attempted to reestablish her connection to the Hivemind only to find that she was only capable of connecting to the most local of Norozu; with the majority of the Norozu being outlying out of her reach or eradicated due to her enemies' efforts. Impact on the Universe As a Universal Powerhouse, it is no surprise that The Aegloshian Norozu has made an enormous impact on the Universe as awhole with it's reputation spreading all over the known Universe and beyond. It is to this point that the possibility of the Aegloshian Norozu even noticing a specific sector of the Universe would cause once peaceful Civilizations to militarize in preparation for the ensured conflict. In a more physical sense, the Aegloshian Norozu has made very large impacts on the Universe. Even after decades of eradication and the absence of their higher intelligence, the Norozu retained 5.7% of all known space within the Observable Universe once a connection was reestablished with more outlying Norozu possibly being out in the Universe waiting to be reconnected with their hivemind. Hierarchy As a Hivemind Species, the Aegloshian Norozu naturally follows a Hierarchy of Command that was dictated by Prilagoditi and is largely still followed to this day. * The Queen Alternatively known as Adelia, The Queen is the "Central Intelligence" or more accurately, "The Will" of the Aegloshian Norozu as her command given over the Aegloshian Norozu was cultivated over countless eons; with her mind acting as the "Core" of the Hivemind. * Royal Citadel A Massive Galaxy-Sized citadel formed when the takeover of a Galaxy is complete and the Black Royals as well as Red Royals coming together to fuse into the Norozu's greater intelligence; ensuring that the mistakes made previously would never be made again. These acts as a sort of "Super Intelligence" for the Norozu and collectively acts with other Royal Citadels as the Norozu's Greater Intelligence; assisting Adelia in her actions and preparing for scenarios not foreseen by her. They're intelligent to such a point that Adelia in her most bloodlusted of states is surprised at the utter wit of a Royal Citadel, functioning as more of a Sentient Supercomputer rather than a collective intelligence. * Black Royal One of two Hyper-Intelligent Norozu breeds created by Adelia in the case that she becomes secluded from the Hivemind again, this breed of Norozu acts as Supreme Commanders able to maintain the established Hivemind of massive swarms of Norozu. As extremely fine-tuned Commanders, their tactical prowess rivals Adelia's own and is the culmination of intelligence of the Universes' greatest strategic minds that has been absorbed into the Norozu. * Red Royal The second of the two Hyper-Intelligent Norozu breeds created by Adelia, these acts as lesser Commanders and are much more numerous. This breed usually takes on smaller swarms of Norozu and are usually tasked with Solar-System invasions rather than the Multi-Galactic ones of the Black Royal. These are also generally more independent and different from eachother as Red Royals, rather than being designed with the greatest strategic minds as a framework, are born with a blank slate of intelligence and left to learn new tactics and stratagems never utilized prior. * Solar Citadel Once a Solar System is conquered and all of the system's inhabitants are absorbed into the Norozu, all of the collective species' intelligence are converged unto the local Star and formed into a Solar Citadel. These extend the Hivemind's influence for most of a galaxy and maintains a Psionic Link even should all Red Royals, Black Royals, and the Queen perish. These also function as a sort of "base" for the Norozu; being a Star-Sized Hive with the power of a star to boost their production rates. * Citadel Smaller and more localized, regular Citadels are created Planet-Side and are used to extend the Cluster's influence over a Solar System; with multiples being created on different planets for redundancy. These are usually composed of multiple Hives and are one of the first structures to be created once the Aegloshian Norozu hits planet-side. * Shrewd Literally meaning "Astute", Shrewds are man-sized creatures capable of stratagem and tactics reserved for the most veteran of tacticians due to their Hivemind with those of a higher hierarchy. Even without a Citadel or those above it, Shrewds are intelligent enough to create their own Hive Clusters and even Citadels as if there was a connection. However, their main purpose is to micro-manage the lesser breeds of Norozu on the battlefield; giving even the weakest and literal cannon fodder of the Norozu the capabilities of the most trained soldiers and the most ferocious and wise animals. * Zephid Large armoured creatures, Zephids function as a multi-role type breed. They're sentient and capable of intelligent thought. They don't deal with strategies like the Shrewd as their main purpose is to go out onto the battlefield and not only act as a Warrior, but as an Evolution Master. This purpose was once fulfilled by Prilagoditi but after their leaving, the Aegloshian Norozu required a more intelligent force being their evolution. They have high command over the genetic structure of the local Norozu hives and can change it at their discretion for the battle coming ahead or even the battle occuring at that moment. Rather than reactive evolution of individual Norozu beings, the Zephids are capable of relaying these mutations and adaptations into the greater Norozu's Intelligence; granting these evolutions to the entire Aegloshian Population should the need for them be required. * Aegloshian Warrior Spawn Referring to any Norozu breed not of the other higher command breeds. Although not necessarily meaning these breeds are not sentient, they don't serve a higher purpose in the hierarchy beyond fighting as warriors or spies and such. Common Terms *'Colony' A Colony is a term used to refer to relatively small structures dedicated to Aerozu Spawn Production and Breeding. A single mature Colony by a Munifex Warrior is demonstrated to be able to field tens of thousands of Munifex Warriors in an hour, while the smaller and immature ones in the beginning stages of its life is able begin fielding and generating thousands of other Munifex Warriors in the hour. Larger and more permanent Colonies produced by a Tirone Worker are able to outproduce its lesser cousin by massive margins and is a step above the built-in production of the Heracles Transport. **'Super Colony' Generally used to refer to a group of Colonies which has fused together for more efficient production. These are characterized by a massive spire going into the higher atmosphere which siphons the nutrients and matter within the atmosphere which in due time, is able to devour all native life on the planet. A single Super Colony is roughly the equivalent of its total sum Colonies multiplied over several times, making the destruction of a Super Colony the highest priority of a planet's defenders. **'Hive' Hives are the terms used to refer to a massive buildings; the largest production facility before the Citadel. These are usually grown planet-side or on large asteroids and is the signal that a planet has been lost. These reach into outer space, the top of which serves as a space platform. Although production numbers are unknown (Much like most Aerozu specifics), it is not at all an exaggeration to say that a Hive is equal to multiple tens of the largest Super Colonies. *'Warrior Spawn' A generic term used to refer to Aerozu Breeds meant to be used in combat. Category:Akreious Category:Races